Izuki Diary's : Yuuya Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kadang ada beberapa bunga yang hanya bisa kau lihat jika kau mengambil jalan memutar. /Izuki Diary Series 7/


**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Miyaji Yuuya

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC.**

.

.

Kadang ada beberapa bunga yang hanya bisa kau lihat jika kau mengambil jalan memutar.

.

—

.

Izuki pernah melihat laki-laki ini. Seragam SMA club basket Shuutoku mempermudah otak Izuki untuk mengenali laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Miyaji Yuuya." Itu katanya saat menyodorkan tangan. "Izuki Shun, kan?"

"Ya."

Miyaji Yuuya, ya? Nama belakangnya tidak asing.

"Aku adiknya Miyaji Kiyoshi." Izuki ber-oh ria saat rasa penasarannya terjawab tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Jadi ada apa Miyaji-san datang menemuiku?" Dia menerima jabat tangan laki-laki berambut coklat hampir kuning di hadapannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Laki-laki di hadapan Izuki itu mirip sekali dengan si kakak. Miyaji Yuuya bahkan terlihat seperti kembaran Miyaji Kiyoshi dengan model rambut dan tinggi badan berbeda.

"Panggil Yuuya saja. Kita seumuran, kan?" Izuki mengangguk walau merasa sedikit risih.

Ini bukan pertama kali mereka bertemu (karena kalau ingatan Izuki benar, Miyaji Yuuya ini adalah salah satu pemain cadangan di Shuutoku) tapi memanggil nama depan saat pertama kali saling menyapa itu sedikit aneh. Iya, bagi Izuki itu terasa aneh.

"Em, jadi apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Kudengar kakakku mendatangimu beberapa hari lalu." Izuki mengiyakan. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Izuki dan adiknya Si Miyaji ini tidak sengaja bertemu di salah satu mini market dekat stasiun sekitar SMA Seirin. Awalnya Izuki tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi orang yang kabarnya menjadi kapten baru Shuutoku itu menghadangnya sesaat setelah keluar dari mini market, Izuki tahu satu yang pasti. Laki-laki itu punya kepentingan dengannya.

"Hanya—yah, ingin tahu saja."

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di halaman mini market itu. Duduk bersebelahan memandang jalan lengang di depan.

Setiap sepuluh menit sekali akan ada suara kereka lewat yang memberi kesempatan pada keduanya untuk diam dan berpikir. Tapi kini, "Aku sedikit menghawatirkannya. Kakakku belakangan ini benar-benar meninggalkan basket dan sibuk belajar."

"Apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Untuk siswa kelas tiga dia memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu."

Miyaji muda itu bergerak resah. Kaleng minuman soda di tangannya ia kocok hingga timbul suara koclak pelan.

"Dia tidak biasanya seperti itu." Izuki menoleh sebentar pada laki-laki di sampingnya. Melihat ekspresi aneh laki-laki itu mengingatkan Izuki pada Kise.

Dia menghawatirkan kakaknya.

Itu kesimpulan sederhana yang otak Izuki berikan kurang dari tiga detik setelah memperhatikan Miyaji muda itu.

"Di SMP dulu sekalipun ada ujian penting Kiyoshi-nii tidak pernah lupa untuk latihan. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuh bola basket. Tapi belakangan ini dia seperti menghindari basket."

"Mungkin saja dia ingin serius untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Satu tegukan menjadi jeda penjelasan laki-laki itu. "Kiyoshi-nii itu justru akan semakin serius belajar saat waktunya terbagi dengan latihan. Dia tipe yang suka menyiksa dirinya sendiri untuk mendapat hasil yang baik."

"Jadi kau lebih suka jika kakakmu terus menyiksa dirinya?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya—"

Izuki menepuk bahu laki-laki itu. Menjadikannya objek yang patut mendapat atensi lebih dari lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Aku mengerti."

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti."

Desah nafas sarat akan rasa lega membuat Izuki menarik segaris senyum menutupi rasa miris dalam hatinya. Ah, tiba-tiba Izuki iri pada laki-laki ini. Menjadi anak laki-laki satu-satunya dalam keluarga rasanya tidak selalu enak. Sungguh.

Ada kala Izuki ingin punya adik untuk diajarai atau punya kakak untuk bertanya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk iri.

"Kurasa keputusan kakakmu untuk meninggalkan basket sesaat bukan hal yang salah." Izuki langsung melanjutkan saat Miyaji muda siap memotongnya. "Kau mungkin merasa aneh, tapi sebuah perubahan tidak selalu berarti buruk. Ada kalanya perubahan itu terlihat aneh dan tidak sesuai kepribadian awal orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi jika kau mau menunggu kau akan melihat sisi baik perubahan itu."

"Yah, kau benar. Aku memang terlalu menghawatirkannya. Tapi boleh aku tahu apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Sesuatu tentang usaha yang sia-sia. Dia menceritakan itu lebih tepatnya."

Si adik ini mendesah lagi.

"Aku selalu merasa lambat dalam segala hal, selalu merasa kalah dari kakakku, tapi setiap disandingkan dengan kakakku orang-orang justru bilang jika kakakku yang sebenarnya lambat. Aku tidak tahu mananya dari Kiyoshi-nii yang tampak lambat. Aku tidak mengerti pikiran orang-orang tentang kakakku."

Ah, benar-benar membuat iri. Izuki sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Tidak bisa membayangkan pula. Jadi jangan salahkan Izuki jika Izuki bingung harus berkata apa.

"Shun, menurutmu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa Kiyoshi-nii benar-benar terlihat lamban?"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya sejauh itu. Tapi—" Izuki berdiri menghadap laki-laki itu yang memandangnya heran. "—kadang ada beberapa bunga yang hanya bisa kau lihat saat kau memilih jalan memutar. Kau tahu?"

Kepala adik Miyaji itu mendongak pada Izuki yang menunduk menanti jawabannya.

"Jadi maksudmu?"

Ah, dia tidak mengerti. Izuki pikir karena otak kakaknya encer ada kemungkinan si adik juga berotak encer. Tenyata tidak.

"Ada beberapa hal yang hanya kakakmu tahu karena dia memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan yang kau pilih. Jalan yang orang-orang bilang membuatnya lamban. Jadi kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya."

"Oh."

Dia masih tidak mengerti.

Izuki yakin dia masih belum mengerti juga.

"Kalau kau belum paham juga, sana pergi ke toko buku dan cari arti dari kata-kataku."

"Aku paham, kok!" Dia berdiri tidak terima direndahkan seperti tadi—mungkin.

"Benar? Tapi kau masih tampak bingung."

"T-tidak!"

"Jangan bohong~"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Bohong~"

"Tidak!"

Perdebatan itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba suara teriakan seorang perempuan memanggil Izuki memecah keasikan mereka.

"Riko?"

"Oh dia pelatihmu, kan?"

"Iya. Ada apa Riko?"

Riko memandang laki-laki di samping Izuki. Dan itu isyarat yang cukup jelas bagi Izuki untuk mengenalkan mereka.

.

—

.

Yuuya bilang jika dia merasa lebih lamban dari kakaknya, tapi mungkin itu secara otak. Dalam basket yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi aku tahu kalau Yuuya merasa kakaknya adalah panutannya. Kira-kira seperti itu mungkin.

Dan tentang bunga yang hanya bisa dilihat saat kau mengambil jalan memutar itu, aku sejujurnya mendapatkan itu dari tv. Kupikir dia akan mudah paham tapi ternyata tidak. Pantas saja dia merasa lebih lamban dari kakaknya.

Oh ya, Riko sepertinya ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Besok coba aku tanya padanya.

.

Apr 07,2016 10:29 PM

.

Izuki Shun Diary : Yuuya dan perbandingannya.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya quotes di atas aku dapet dari Haikyuu! 2/ini harusnya disensor/ Mungkin ada yang langsung sadar waktu baca. Maafkan aku juga karena baru nongol lagi.

Oh ya, tolong review-nya ya :D


End file.
